Erudite Events: Four POV
by emnem512
Summary: all of the events surrounding Tris going to the Erudite in Four's POV. Becaue I am a total Fourtris lover.
1. Chapter 1

**In case you are wondering why I only am doing the Fourtris scenes, it's because I am a **_**total **_**fourtris fan. FOURTRIS!**

**Disclaimer: Since I am not Veronica Roth, I don't own Divergent or Insurgent**

I walk into the cafeteria after Tori and Harrison, and spot Tris. As I walk over to her, I notice how nervous I am. The last time we spoke was after I made the alliance with the factionless, when Marlene was still alive.

"Hello, Tris", I say, quietly, nervously.

"HI", she responds. I take this as a good sign, and put my arm on the back of her chair, leaning close. I stare at her, hoeing her eyes will mirror what I feel- that life is too short for these petty arguments, that we should forgive and forget, because we love each other. But, no, she doesn't love me.

When she finally stares back, I can see that she just wants the pain, the sadness, the suffering, to end, but she knows that wishing for it won't make it happen, so she pushes it down, deeper and deeper. And a recklessness that was in _my_ eyes those two years at Dauntless before I met her.

It terrifies me.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I'm alright?" Tris asks.

"No, I'm pretty sure you're not alright. I'm going to ask you to not make any decisions until we've talked about it." But I can tell that the decision is already made, and there is no changing her mind, at least not here and now.

"Until we've all talked about it, you mean, because it involves all of us", Uriah says. Poor, stupid, Uriah. Technically, this involves all of us, but not really. This would only ever effect the Abnegation that much. Me and Tris. "I don't think anyone should turn themselves in."

"No one?" Tris asks.

"No! I think we should fight back!" Uriah shouts. His Dauntlessness really takes over when he's angry. What _was _the other faction he had an aptitude for? I was shocked when I found out he was Divergent.

"Yeah", Tris says."Let's provoke the woman who can force half the compound to kill themselves. That sounds like a great idea."

Tris makes a good point, but Uriah says, "Don't talk about it like that."

"I'm sorry. But you know I'm right. The best way to ensure that half of our faction does't die is to sacrifice one life."

_Not if that life is yours, Tris._ I say,"Tori, Harrison, and I have decided to increase security. Hopefully, if everybody is more aware of these attacks, we will be able to stop them. But until then, nobody is going to do anything. Okay?"

"Okay", Tris say, not meeting my eyes.

She still can't lie, and she still has a suicide wish.

This is a line break this is a line break this is a line break this is a line break this is a line break

When I walk into my room after dinner, I see Tris on my bed. She must have come in here to say goodbye. I have to convince her to stay now, or lose her forever.

"Don't be an idiot", I say.

"An idiot?" she asks, confused.

"You were lying. You said you wouldn't go to the Erudite and going to the Erudite would make you an idiot. So don't."

She walks towards me, and it takes all of my willpower to stay mad at her.

"Don't try and make this simple. It's not." Yes, it is. Stay here with me and let someone else die for once."You know as well as I do that this is the right thing to do."

"You choose _this_ moment to act like the Abnegation?" I cannot contain the anger, the rage I feel any longer, knowing that I am not enough to keep her in this life. "All that time you spent insisting that you were too selfish for them, and now, when your life is on the line, you've got to be the hero? What's wrong with you?"_Because I can't lose you_, I think_. Please see that. _

"What's wrong with _you_?" Tris counters. "People _died_. They walked right off the edge of a building! And I can stop it from happening again."

Maybe, but that doesn't mean that you have to. "You're too important to just….die", I say, shaking my head. Tris looks surprised, likes she didn't think that she mattered to me this much.

"I'm not important. Everyone will do just fine without me."

Not me. I lower my head into my hands, which are shaking from fear. Because she is going to die, and there is nothing I can do about it. Fear number four is coming true. But I have one last chance, one last shot at this. So I cross the room in two long steps, and kiss Tris like I use to, when I was sure of us.

Then she pulls back, saying, "You would be fine." _Don't say that_, I think_. Stay with me_. "Not at first. But you would move on, and do what you have to do."

No. I _couldn't,_ forget wouldn't.

"That's a lie", I say. And we both know it. Tris kisses me harder, and my hopes rise. Maybe she will say. I walk backwards, so I'm sitting on the bed and she's standing. I can see her eyes, so full of guilt, pain, sadness, and wanting. Maybe I cannot take it all away, but I can try.

My hands move from her face to her waist. Tris kisses me harder, and I know that I would die if she did. That she is my one and only, my one true love, and above all, I must keep her safe. I kiss her harder, and she kisses me back.

Suddenly, I'm filled with a wanting, a wanting for Tris. For all of her. My hands brush at her side under her shirt, and she doesn't stop me. Have I convinced her yet?

"Promise me", I whisper, "that you won't go. For me. Do this one thing for me.

Because I can't lose you, even if it means compromising the safety of all of the loyal Dauntless.

"Okay", Tris says softly, but it is full of pain. I didn't think it would be this easy to convince her-I'm suspicious.

"Promise", I say, frowning.

"I promise", she says.

And as I fall asleep, I hear her say- in my dreams- "I love you." With such sadness, but such tenderness that I wake up to see the real Tris, asleep in my arms.

At least, that's what I expect to see. But it's not.

She's gone. How could I have been so stupid? Of course, she lied. She's Abnegation, would not want someone else to die for her. Even if she will kill _me _by leaving. So now, I have to go to the Erudite.

**Well? What did you think? I personally like it, but that's just me. So please r&r! If you have any stories you want me to do, pm me or review! : )**

**-emnem512 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, or followed my story! I decided to update soon, and if you review a lot, I'll update tomorrow! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Insurgent or Divergent**

My Dauntless traitor escorts had to resort to force to try and get me to talk about the Dauntless's plans. Seeing as how I didn't say anything, that's why my face and shirt are covered in blood. And though I definitely don't look normal, Tris still recognizes me when I see her at the other end of the hallway, walking towards me.

"Tobias", she says, looking terrified and angry. Probably because I came to Erudite, but the situation is much more complex then it was before. Now the stakes are even higher than her life, and the tables have been turned. The prisoner is the spy, trying to save his faction. She reaches for my hand and squeezes it, my skin tingling at the point of contact.

"What did you do?" she says quietly, but Tris is clearly outraged. "What did you do?!" she screams much louder, and the layer of rage and betrayal beneath things is more obvious this time.

"You die, I die too. I asked you not to come, and you made your decision. These are the repercussions", I say, because that is the reason Tore, Harrison, and I agreed would be my cover for coming to the Erudite. And anyone who knows about us would believe it, too, even Tris, I feel kind of bad about lying to her, but I can't say, "I'm here because I need to- a, make sure you stay live, and b- find the two central control rooms so that when the Dauntless and Factionless invade here in two weeks, they can be shut down." That would be bad. Obviously.

Tris starts thrashing against peter's grip, and I have to wonder why I'm not doing the same thing with my guards. But I am too injured, and they are too strong, for me to do anything. Still, though… I feel oddly subdued and calm, given the situation. Maybe Erudite is rubbing off on me. I hope not, cuz that would be awful.

The guards, anticipating my reaction to be similar to Tris's, keep tight grips on me. One even points a gun at my head, though I doubt that they would kill me. I know too mush valuable information.

After that, I don't see Tris for another day.

I walk into another room, supposedly for an interrogation.

"What is this?" I ask Jeanine.

But that's not what I find. I find Tris, strapped down onto a table.

"Tris!" I say as I run towards her. The dauntless traitors are too quick, though, and hold me back. "Tris. Are you okay?"

She nods, but I don't believe her. "Yeah, are you?"

When I nod, I'm pretty sure that she doesn't believe me either.

"Rather than waste any more time, Mr. Eaton, I thought I would take the most logical approach. Truth serum would be the most preferable, of course, but it would take a few days to coerce Jack Cang into handing it over, as it is jealously guarded by the Candor, and I'd rather not waste a few days", Jeanine says. She has a syringe in her hand and looks pleased with herself. This won't be good.

"In a few seconds, I will inject Tris with this liquid. At that point, I trust that your selfless instincts will take over, and you will tell me exactly what I need to know."

"What does she need to know?" Tris interrupts.

"Information about the factionless sage houses", is ay without looking at her. I can't meet her eyes, because I am afraid of what they will say, and I don't think that I can handle her anger right now.

Tris's eyes widen, and I know that she understands how critical the factionless are.

Always selfless, she says, "Don't give it to her. Don't give her anything. I'm going to die anyway. Don't give her anything."

_Bu you aren't going to die. Even if you were, I could never watch you suffer and know that I could stop it but won't because of my selfishness. _

"Remind me, Mr. Eaton. What do the Dauntless stimulations do?" Jeanine asks, almost _pleasantly. _

I don't doubt that I will give in eventually, but until then I will be a rebel and a fighter. So I grit my teeth and say, "This isn't a classroom. Tell me what you're going to do."

Jeanine says, "I will if you answer my very simple question."

"Fine", I say. I can't stand not looking at Tris, so I meet her eyes and block out everyone else as I explain the stimulation.

Then Jeanine explains what she's going to do to Tris, and I think, _I was right. This won't be good. _

"Fear is more powerful than pain. So, is there anything that you'd like to say, before I inject Ms. Prior?"

Yes, there is. I want to tell Tris that I love her, to be brave, though not selfless, because then she would never let me give in. but I can't- won't say that, with Jeanine and all of her Erudite scientists here. So I press my lips together.

And Jeanine inserts the needle.

For a second, Tris just looks terrified. Then she starts screaming, a terrified, horrible scream. My heart is breaking, shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. I will never be able to put it together, not as long as this continues.

Jeanine can see that I'm already cracking, so she pulls up the stimulation on the monitor.

And what I see is awful.

Tris is strapped down onto the same table. I am by the door, fighting the Dauntless traitors. The ceiling tiles turn into crows, and I see Tris gag. Then my stimulation self speaks.

"Tris", I say. I'm pointing a sharp knife at my stomach, and then make the tip of it touch my stomach.

"No", I say. (The real me.)This is awful, seeing the real Tris still screaming on the table, in such fear, such terror, such helplessness. It is breaking me. I try to escape the Dauntless traitor's grasps, but their holds are too tight.

Tris says,"What are you doing? Stop!"

Stimulation me smiles, saying,"I'm doing this for you." I push the knife in all the way, and collapse to the floor, my blood surrounding me.

"No, stop!" Tris screams. She trashes against the table, and I can't take it anymore. Jeanine said that it would be selflessness that would make me give in, but she was wrong. This is hurting me, too. The small part of me that has not abandoned logic- or maybe that is the crazy part of me- says not to give in, that all of the loyal Dauntless's and the factionless's safety is more important than Tris's, but I don't listen. I _can't_ listen. So I yell, "stop! Stop it!"

"Sedative", Jeanine commands.

Tris sobs with relief. She seems to take solstice in the fact that I am not dead. I need to hold her, to comfort her, but also to convince myself that she is alive. I need to put myself back together and I know that she will help me.

So I say, "Let me go. That's the only way I'll tell you, is if you let me go."

Jeanine nods, and I run towards Tris.

I wrap one of my hands around hers, and touch her hair with the other, which comes away wet with tears. I don't wipe them off. Mending. I am mending. Or, rather, Tris is mending me.

"The factionless safe houses", I say against Tris's cheek, not willing to get up yet. "Get me a map and I'll mark them for you."

The Dauntless traitors pull me backwards, and I hold Tris's hand for as long as I can. And all I know is this: I miss Tris already, and the next two weeks are going to be living nightmares for both of us.

**Please review, everybody! Thanks for reading! **

**-emnem512**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Thanks to everybody who reviewed! And I'm up to over 350 views for this story, but only seven reviews. So If you could review (positive, negative, I don't care) that would be mush appreciated. I will give you cookies!Sorry if the dialogue is a bit off, I didn't have the book with me so I had to do it from memory. And sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise that the next one will be awesome and much longer! Onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I am still not Veronica Roth, so I still don't own insurgent.**

When my guard- only one, since I've been such a good boy lately- escorts me down another hallway, I see Tris, who is being escorted by Peter. I can only imagine how mush that's killing her. But I also know that I have a mission' things to tell her, and only two weeks to do it. She looks dead on her feet already.

So I go limp, catching my guard off guard. Then I kick him in the stomach, take his gun, and train it on Peter. Apparently being around the Erudite has had an impact on him, because he does the logical thing and releases Tris. Although I wouldn't have been too disappointed to have shot him after what he did to Tris.

I tale her hand and run down the hallways with her, looking for a control room. Tris stumbles along, slowing down. "Tobias", she says, clearly struggling. The stimulations must be impacting her more than I thought, because we haven't exactly gone far.

"Oh, no", I say, brushing her face with my fingers. "Come on, on my back."

She hops up, and I readjust my grip so that one hand holds her leg, and the other holds the gun. Tris and the gun, the two things that seem to control my life lately. Tris, I don't mind as much, because I love her, but the gun…. Well, I could do without that.

When I find a control room, I tell Tris, "Time to get down. No more running, I promise." She slides off, taking my hand instead.

I lead her into a supply closet and shoot out the cameras in each corner. Tris looks at me expectantly, so I say, "I don't have much time, so I'm going to be direct. First of all, I didn't come here on some suicide mission. I came here that so when we invade, we'll know what control rooms to destroy so the Erudite can't activate the stimulation- ready Dauntless and Factionless. And the second", I say, clearing my throat, "Is to make sure that you hold on, because we have a plan."

"A plan?" Tris asks.

"According to one of our insiders, your execution is tentively scheduled for two weeks from today. At least, that's Jeanine's target date or the new, divergent- proof stimulation. So on that day, the combined loyal Dauntless and the factionless will storm Erudite, taking out their computers."

Tris says, frowning, "But you told Jeanine where the factionless safe houses are."

"Yeah", I agree. "That is a bit problematic. But as you know, a lot of the factionless are divergent or were moving to the Abnegation sector of the city."

"I don't…. I don't know if I can make it that long", Tris says, choking on the words.

"You can. You will. It doesn't matter if you think you can, because that's who you are. You _will _survive this."

Tris shakes her head, to my dismay. How can she not believe in her strength after all she's done? After saving the city and figuring out things that no one else could have, then sacrificing herself to save everyone else? After saving me by simply loving me, telling me that I am not defined by my past mistakes, but by my current achievements? It breaks my heart to see how little faith she has in herself.

Then she kisses me, firm and strong. I can tell that she believes in _us_, even when the government system we grew up trusting is crumbling, and her parents are dead. I kiss her back, hoping that I can give her a little comfort before the guards find us.

And find us, they do. Within a minute, they have swarmed into the closet. I offer my gun over, handle first. Fighting is useless right now. Not even brave, just stupid.

_Two more weeks_. I'll be counting down every second until freedom, until Tris.

**Please please please review! I'll have those cookies waiting! Until then,**

**~emnem512**


End file.
